Lost in the rain
by Hibarii
Summary: Aomine i Kagami grają, aż zastaje ich ulewa. Skryci przed deszczem i oczami innych, poznają się od zupełnie nowej strony. [miniaturka]


_Jeżeli ktoś lubi słuchać odgłosów natury to może sobie włączyć jakiś padający deszcz, bo ja osobiście pisałam siedząc przy oknie podczas ulewy._

* * *

Zagrzmiało. Jasna błyskawica przecięła ciemniejące niebo niczym zygzakowate pęknięcie na tafli szkła.

Jednak zarówno Kagami jak i Aomine nie przejęli się tą niebiańską groźbą i w dalszym ciągu mierzyli się twardymi, groźnymi spojrzeniami. W końcu byle co nie było w stanie przerwać tak ważnego meczu, jaki się tu rozgrywał. Na pewno nie pojedyncza błyskawica i na pewno nie tabun ciemnych chmur ciągnących po niebie.

Ciepłe, wiosenne powietrze było ciężkie i nieruchome. Strużki potu płynęły po plecach i twarzy, jednak była to nic nie znacząca niedogodność. Odgłos uderzanej o beton piłki rozchodził się dziwnym, nienaturalnym dźwiękiem. Wszystko było aż nabrzmiałe od kumulującego się napięcia. Dwie pary oczu wpatrywały się w siebie nieprzerwanie.

W którą stronę podąży? Z jakiej strony przypuści atak? Co zrobi by wygrać?

Jedno mocne uderzenie serca. Drugie… Trzecie… Ruszył! Buty zaszurały o beton, piłka nabrała prędkości, ręce wystrzeliły jak atakujące węże. W prawo, w lewo, w prawo, zwód, wyminięcie, szybciej, wybicie, zamach, kosz.

Opadli na beton, dysząc ciężko i ocierając spocone twarze.

- Wygrałem. Znowu – odezwał się Aomine z szerokim, ironicznym uśmiechem, wycierając policzki górą podkoszulka.

Kagami zasyczał pod nosem, wierzchem dłoni powstrzymując pot płynący mu po czole.

- Nie ciesz się tak, draniu! Rozegramy jeszcze jeden mecz i wtedy zobaczysz!

- Khe, nie wiesz, kiedy odpuścić, co? – Uśmiechnął się kpiarsko. – Wygrałem teraz, wygram następnym razem, powinieneś w końcu uznać moją zajebistość.

- Zapomnij! – warknął, jednak nie zdążył się bardziej zdenerwować, gdyż niebo przeszyła kolejna błyskawica. Obaj unieśli głowy, dopiero teraz dostrzegając, co się dzieje tuż nad nimi.

- Chyba będzie padać – odezwał się Kagami i w tym samym momencie z szumem lunął deszcz. Obaj zaklęli, czym prędzej zbierając się z boiska.

Deszcz zacinał z taką siłą, że aż unosiła się biała, wilgotna mgiełka nad chodnikami i jakby Matka Natura postanowiła wychłostać ich zdrowo po karkach. Niebo zaburczało groźnie, zmuszając ich do szybszego biegu. Kagami poczuł, jak Daiki szarpie go za ramię i nie namyślając się długo pognał za nim przez mokry, śliski trawnik.

- Cholerny deszcz – wymamrotał Taiga, gdy stanęli pod daszkiem na schodach do jakiegoś opuszczonego sklepu.

- Zaraz powinno przejść – mruknął ze zmarszczonymi brwiami Aomine, dłonią przecierając mokrą twarz. Kagami zabulgotał niewyraźnie pod nosem, mierzwiąc mokre włosy i oparł się o drzwi za sobą.

Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj w milczeniu przyglądali się strugom zacinającego deszczu i coraz groźniejszym błyskawicom. Wszystko wokół stało się jakby bardziej zielone, intensywne, woda rzęsiście spływała po młodych liściach, zbierała się w zagłębieniach chodnika i ciurkiem płynęła z rynien. Pachniało wilgocią, ozonem, mokrą ziemią, pierwszą, wiosenną ulewą.

Kagami czuł, jak stróżki wody płyną po jego skórze, wywołując tym niekontrolowane dreszcze. Sam nie wiedział, czy jest mu gorąco po biegu, czy zimno od przemoczonych ubrań. Wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł, jak ciepłe ramię Aomine dotyka jego własnego, a było to jedno z tych niepokojących wzdrygnięć… Zerknął na chłopaka, lecz ten z niezadowoleniem patrzył przed siebie. Gdy przeniósł wzrok na niego, Taiga szybko odwrócił spojrzenie, w niekontrolowanym odruchu.

Szlag, dlaczego u licha poczuł się tak dziwnie zażenowany i dlaczego ta ciepła ręka dotykająca jego własnej sprawia, że przeszywają go mrowiące dreszcze, dużo bardziej drażniące niż te wywołane deszczowym chłodem?

- Mógłbyś się nie pchać? – warknął, czując niezrozumiałe zirytowanie zaistniałą sytuacją, która przecież kompletnie nie powinna go tak rozdrażnić.

- A czy widzisz tu więcej miejsca? – odpyskował Daiki, uderzając go boleśnie łokciem.

- To się odsuń ode mnie – syknął, oddając uderzenie.

- Gdzie, do cholery? – Oparł się o niego całym ciężarem, przygniatając go do ściany.

- Gdziekolwiek! Z dala ode mnie! – Naparł ze złością na gniotące go ramię.

- I co się tak spinasz, Bakagami? – sarknął, ani na chwilę nie ustępując w tej małej przepychance. Zachciało mu się wierzgać.

- Bo mnie denerwujesz!

- Zachowujesz się jak cholerna panienka! – zaszydził, uśmiechając się wrednie.

- Spierdalaj!

- Normalnie jak cnotka niewydymka.

- Zajebe ci!

- Dorodny z ciebie burak – wyszczerzył się paskudnie.

- Wal się, zjebie – prychnął ze złością, odpychając go od siebie.

- Ktoś tu się zawstydził – zaśmiał się bezczelnie.

- Weź idź lepiej, bo stracisz zęby – wywraczał z pomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów, opierając się o swoją część ściany.

- Rozumiem, moja zajebistość tak na ciebie działa, to zrozumiałe. – Trącił go mało delikatnie w ramię.

- Denerwujesz mnie. Odsuń się. – Odtrącił jego ręce.

- Ten buraczany kolor pasuje ci do włosów. – Aomine szczerzył się paskudnie, jakby miał najlepszą uciechę na świecie i dźgnął go w żebra. Ale w końcu nikt nie denerwował się lepiej, niż ten głupek Kagami.

- Odsuń. Się.

- Coś ty taki wstydliwy, zakochałeś się czy co?

- Zapierdole ci, idioto! – wrzasnął, uderzając Aomine w pierś.

- No już, już, jak chcesz, to cię pomacam – uśmiechnął się wrednie.

Kagami kwiknął cienko, zupełnie jak nie on, gdy poczuł ręce Aomine na sobie.

- Spiedalaj, zboku – wydyszał, próbując powstrzymać te cholerne ręce.

- Oi, oi, to nie ja się rumienie na twój widok, kehehe.

- Nie rumienie się na twój widok!

- Zbereźne myśli? Może ci się marzy jakieś buzi-buzi, Bakagami…

- Bo jak cię…!

Potężny, wstrząsający grzmot przetoczył się po niebie, ogłuszając swą potęgą. Jakiś zbłąkany pies z głośnym wyciem zaczął uciekać, niemal przyprawiając ich o zawał. Aomine przytrzymał za mokrą bluzkę Kagamiego, którego stopa zsunęła się ze schodka i byłby się wywalił. Spojrzał teraz na niego, jak marszczy ze złością brwi i mruczy pod nosem, i poczuł…

- Pieprzona burza, do diabła – warknął Taiga.

… i poczuł impuls. Dreszczem rozchodzący się po całym ciele, który drażnił nerwy i napinał mięśnia…

- A ty mnie, kurna… - Kagami zatkał się, gapiąc się dość bezmyślnie w elektryzujący granat tuż przed sobą. Oczy Aomine były nieruchome, o ciężkim, przygniatającym spojrzenie, jakieś takie nagle głębokie i niewygodne w jaśniejących błyskach na niebie. Podobnie jak ręce, które trzymały jego bluzkę i które sam trzymał za nadgarstki. Ciepłe, silne ręce… Plecy dotykały zimnej ściany, lecz kompletnie nie czuł chłodu. Gorąco promieniowało z trzymanych przez niego rąk. Subtelny zapach drugiego ciała i deszczu docierał go jego nozdrzy.

Abghhh… Nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie głosu, gdy twarz Aomine z dziwnym, zamyślonym wyrazem zbliżyła się do niego, nie był w stanie się odezwać, gdy gorące usta spoczęły na jego własnych, a już kompletnie nie wiedział co powiedzieć, gdy dziwna, otępiająca ciężkość ogarnęła jego ciało i gdy odwzajemnił pocałunek… Słyszał tylko szum i głośne dudnienie serca.

Deszcz zacinał nieprzerwanie i słychać było tylko jednostajny szum kropel rozbijających się o mokre chodniki. A deszcz wzmagał się i wzmagał, bielą przykrywając wszystko, tworząc nieuchwytną, niezrozumiałą chwilę… Pozwalając dłonią dotykać się bezkarnie w tajemnicy, bez żadnej rozsądnej myśli. Dając ustom słodką chwilę zapomnienia i zapamiętania pośród drażniącego muskania, niepewnego, ale z zachętą. Pozwalając, by ciała niemal bezwstydnie i bez skrępowania szukały ciepła drugiego ciała.

Kagami zadrżał, gdy cienka, zimna stróżka wody spłynęła po jego kręgosłupie, a Aomine pochwycił niekontrolowane westchnięcie własnymi ustami w miękkim, rozgrzewającym pocałunku, tak dziwnie właściwym i niepodobnym do nich.

Daiki odsunął się nieznacznie, wciąż jednak będąc na tyle blisko, ze gorące, przyspieszone oddechy mieszały się ze sobą. Dwoje oczu spotkało się ponownie. Kagami czuł, jak świadomość sytuacji zalewa jego umysł i rumieńcami wypływa na jego policzki.

- Przestało padać – wychrypiał głupio i odchrząknął.

Ciała jeszcze nie przestały się dotykać, jakby jeszcze nie dotarło do nich, że ta krótka chwila dana od Matki Natury już przeminęła…

- Mhym – mruknął Aomine, a w jego oczach było to samo ogłupienie, które Kagami sam czuł.

- Ja… idę.

Aomine odsunął się automatycznie, a ręce rozłączyły się, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą począć.

- Mhym, idź.

- Odezwij się, co z jutrem. – Noga opadła na stopień niżej…

- Napiszę. – Pokiwał głową, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni, tylko po to, by coś z nimi zrobić…

- Mhym. To idę.

- Idź.

- Napiszesz?

- Napiszę.

- To tego… na razie.

- Na razie.

Kagami zbiegł ze schodków i ruszył przed siebie przez mżący delikatnie dreszcz. A im dalej szedł, tym przyspieszał, a im bardziej przyspieszał, tym panika głośniej wyła w jego głowie.


End file.
